


'Till then You're Beautiful, and I Just Stare

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Times, Fluff, I honestly think he's giggling too much, Iwaizumi being a sweet heart, Like, Lots of kissing, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a laughs and giggles, fluffy fluffy iwaoi, iwaoi - Freeform, naked cuddles, oiiwa - Freeform, really???, these dorks are in LOOOOOOOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: One memory can last a long time, and the perfect moment can last even longer.





	'Till then You're Beautiful, and I Just Stare

He tastes like the popcorn, the salt still on his tongue as it presses into Oikawa’s mouth. His hands flatten against and grope Oikawa’s body, pulling at his clothes as they back into the bed, kissing like he wished they always would.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi breathes, and Oikawa falls back, looking up at the red tint of Iwaizumi’s cheeks, his shirt already pulled off and he can’t find any reason in his head to say no, so he nods.

When Iwaizumi smiles Oikawa wonders if he knows how bright it is, how light his head feels looking at it and when he kisses his chest he hopes Iwaizumi can’t feel the butterflies fluttering where his heart should be. He giggles, letting a butterfly escape and Iwaizumi looks up, paused.

Oikawa just stares at him, his cheeks progressively getting hotter as Iwaizumi smiles. He kneads his thumb into Oikawa’s ribs and watches as Oikawa squirms, laughter bubbling out in strained gasps. His chest feels as though it might pop and he struggles to find air. Even when he stops the giggles keep coming and Oikawa can’t stop smiling.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” he gasps and Iwaizumi just smiles and shakes his head rolling off of him onto the bed.

“Noooo- don’t stop-” Oikawa whines, and he turns on his side, looking at Iwaizumi in the dim lamp light, the white sheets making his eyes even brighter.

“Well if you don’t stop giggling-”

Oikawa sits up, sliding over into Iwaizumi’s lap and sliding his palms up his chest.

“Take me-” Oikawa teases, biting his lip and pressing close.

“Please,”

Iwaizumi kisses him softly, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, and feels his lips turn up in a smile when he rolls him flat again on the bed. He chases after him into the center of the bed, trailing kisses up his stomach and chest. He unbuttons Oikawa’s jeans and tries to strip them to the floor, but his ankles get caught in the folds and tangle his feet. Oikawa laughs, and Iwaizumi groans having to pull away to fix it, their burning chests growing hotter with embarrassed laughter.   

They pull everything apart, from their clothes to the very fabric of their hearts, pressing closer and closer until they can’t feel any space between. The dim light falls gently into the night, and Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa in every spot and on every part until nothing and no one but each other fill their minds. Until dawn breaks the black sky, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms too tired to even say goodnight.

* * *

Oikawa wiggles his toes in the morning. When he wakes up to the soft light drenching the white bed in warmth, he wiggles his toes and moves slowly. He rubs his eyes and feels the tension in his bones release, waking up alone among the pillows.

“Hajime?” He sits up and looks for him and the moment he does Iwaizumi walks through the doorway. His smile brightens when Iwaizumi sees him and the soft sound of his steps coming closer make Oikawa’s cheeks burn pink. He crawls between the sheets to Oikawa, capturing his lips and cupping his cheeks. Oikawa clutches the blankets and tries not to giggle, the butterflies in his chest dancing again until Iwaizumi yanks the white sheet over them. Oikawa falls back onto the pillows and Iwaizumi’s follows, limiting their world to just the two of them.

He opens his eyes to Iwaizumi hovering over him, biting his lip and breathing in the hot air trapped between them.

“Morning-” He whispers and Oikawa can only smile, letting his cheeks push close his eyes as his face numbs with joy and Iwaizumi sits back on his lap.

His hands are warm when they grace the curves of Oikawa’s body in the faded light. Iwaizumi brushes his thumb over Oikawa’s navel pressing in a little and making him squirm and giggle, then plays his ribs like piano keys and watches him sing.

“Oh does that tickle?” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa can’t speak the words, his breath so scarce in his lungs he can barely even breath.

“Iwa-” He gasps, and Iwaizumi keeps laughing.

He turns from side to side and pushes at Iwaizumi’s hands until he just gives in and covers his face, laughing in their small space and Iwaizumi stops letting Oikawa catch his breath.

His laughs are smaller when they kiss again, and Iwaizumi trails his lips across his cheek to his lips, pressing deeply into them and making Oikawa’s heart stutter.

“Keep your eyes closed-” He whispers against Oikawa’s lips, and he pauses, holding his breath before nodding and then feeling the aftertaste of Iwaizumi pressed against him when he leaves.

He scrunches his nose at the bright light when Iwaizumi lifts the sheet away but keeps his lids closed. He tries to figure out Iwaizumi’s movements by the sounds around him, by the feeling of the bed dipping farther down and then the kiss of something light landing on his head.

“Okay- open your eyes…” Iwaizumi crawls close again, watching Oikawa’s eyes float open and look up into the air.

In the waves of the morning light dance small white feathers, drifting down onto Oikawa, scattering across the bed like snow. Iwaizumi throws more into the air, holding his ripped pillow to his chest and watching Oikawa’s eyes. Their brown irises shake with excitement, and his lips part for a breathy laugh and a smile.

“What- why… Iwa?” Oikawa just shakes his head, feathers falling from his hair and into his lap. He picks one up and twirls it between his fingers, looking all around him at the falling white down. When the feathers have stopped falling and rest around them on the bed Iwaizumi settles closer to Oikawa.

“Hajime…” Oikawa can’t seem to say anything else, his heart overwhelmed and swollen with a warmth like the sun. Iwaizumi slides down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and staring as Oikawa throws the feathers in the air, his smile so wide it almost hurts.

“Do you remember the first rated R movie we ever watched?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa tries to remember, but he can’t think of it so he shakes his head and lays back next to Iwaizumi.

“We were like 14- and we stole it from your mom’s room. It was some old cliche love story with a lot of cursing and a sex scene.” He chuckles,

“But in the morning after they had sex, the woman woke up in the bed covered with feathers, they were flying everywhere and it ended with her being perfectly happy.”

Oikawa can’t seem to stop blushing as Iwaizumi talks, the mention of sex clicking in his head, his body feeling warm all over and his heart remembering again too. He turns over onto his stomach hugging his pillow closer to hold onto the feeling.   

“Well, when the movie was over you got up and said that’s how you wanted to wake up- after your first time you wanted to wake up and watch feathers fall from the sky and just lay around and cuddle with the person you loved until the sun went down.”

Oikawa tries so hard to remember that moment, and he can feel it, he can feel the reality the thought of it all but he can’t picture it.

“Hajime, why do you remember that?” Oikawa’s lips break into a grin as he presses his face into his pillow then looks over his shoulder at Iwaizumi. 

“I’ve been planning on being that person ever since-” His voice is soft through his smile, and he picks up a feather and runs it across Oikawa’s butt, the sheets kicked down to their legs, and up his back following it with his eyes until they meet Oikawa’s again.

“I wanted to give you that perfect moment- that perfect first time.” He whispers and lets his fingers reach out for a strand of Oikawa’s hair. He just stares for a moment, charting the stars in Oikawa’s eyes, and memorizing the curve of his back as he’s spread out naked on the bed. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s shoulder and breathing in his scent.

“I love you,” He says, and Oikawa’s heart sinks, his smile still wide at everything the morning has brought, at the memory of the night before and he feels giddy. 

“I love you too,” He whispers and his smiles grows bigger, their foreheads pressing to each other and their noses bumping. His insides are restless and tight, his toes curling and his smile growing; he can’t control his rapture, the realization of everything warming him from the inside out.

“We had sex…” his eyes are wide as he giggles. It sounds so childish but his heart feels that way too- like it’s filled with air and laughter and so much joy it’s going to pop and he can only smile through it. 

“Mmmhmm-”  

Iwaizumi nods at him, and Oikawa rubs his face into the pillow making Iwaizumi laugh. He watches his giddy wiggling, and his expressions as he laughs, picking up a handful of feathers and sprinkling them over him. When he’s calmed down and just stares at him Iwaizumi leans closer and presses his lips to Oikawa’s melting forward into him.

“I love you,” He whispers and Iwaizumi slips his tongue out, pulling their bodies closer and letting their hearts beat erratically; pressed together as close as they can be.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! Don't forget to leave Kudos!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
